This invention relates to human body cleaning, and more particularly to a pair of gloves adapted for use on each hand of the wearer when showering or bathing.
Mittens and unfitted wash cloths of terry cloth fabric, characterize the art of human body cleaning. Wash cloths often form a ball in the palm of the user's hand, resulting in wasted time and the frustration of opening the wash cloth to continue using them. Mittens eliminate the balling problem of wash cloths, however, mittens restrict the individual usage of the fingers and thumb of the hand. Consequently, hard to reach places such as inside and behind the ear of the user remain unaccessible. Furthermore, the interior surfaces of mittens provided for in the art, are smooth, thereby contributing to slippage on the hand of user, when they are soaped and in use. Also, a smooth inner surface reduces the amount of soap suds the mitten can retain. The foregoing cleaning devices, additionally, have not been adapted for use on both hands of the user. Generally, one hand of the user remains ineffective.
Gloves made of terry cloth fabric are common place to the art of work gloves. Such work gloves, however, have been fabricated from a terry cloth fabric suitable to the specific needs of the workplace; knitted terry cloth, having one side smooth surfaced and one side pile surfaced.
Terry cloth fabric can vary in composition; either being knitted or woven; having twisted loops pile on one or both surface; or having untwisted loops pile on one or both surfaces. The choice of what kind of terry cloth fabric to employ in making a glove, depends on the art to which the glove is directed.
The present invention is directed toward a pair of showering and bathing gloves in which each glove of the pair is provided with an inner surface composed of twisted loops pile, so that the glove can hold a reservoir of soap suds on the inner surface when it is wet and soaped; allowing the user to clean their entire body with one soaping of the gloves.
The present invention provides further, a pair of showering and bathing gloves, being fabricated from a two sided twisted loops surface woven terry cloth fabric, so that when formed, a plurality of twisted loops detail the interior surface and exterior surface of each glove of the pair.
A further specific objective of the invention, is the provision of a pair of showering and bathing gloves, with twisted loops pile covering the exterior surface of each glove of the pair and twisted loops broken to form a mat surface on the interior of the of the gloves. The twist provided for on each loop, being adopted to enhance the cleaning ability of the pair of gloves.